Petitdéjeuner mouvementé
by Dinou
Summary: de la fic Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ; première réaction en provenance des nouveaux beaux-parents de Scorpius


**Titre** : Petit-déjeuner mouvementé

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing** : Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria et Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: humour, famille, romance

**Résumé **: suite de la fic « Monsieur et Madame Malfoy » ; première réaction en provenance des nouveaux beaux-parents de Scorpius

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite pour la communauté 30_baisers, thème 3 « Scandale »

**Nombre de mots **: 801

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Rose, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la réaction de ses parents se fasse entendre concernant son mariage avec le serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, une jolie lettre rouge fut apportée au jeune couple, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie des parents de Scorpius.

Rose avait un air terrifié sur le visage alors qu'elle fixait la lettre, incapable de l'ouvrir. Elle avait immédiatement reconnue l'écriture brouillonne de son père, et se trouvait pétrifiée à l'idée d'entendre ce qu'il allait fatalement hurler.

Elle leva les yeux vers Scorpius, y trouvant réconfort et soutien.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais eu ma Rosie. Il va bien falloir l'ouvrir. » se risqua t-il à dire au bout de quelques minutes.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde l'entende. » dit-elle tout bas en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son beau-père.

« Ma chère belle-fille, je ne crois pas que votre père ait tellement changé depuis Poudlard, et je suis sûr de l'entendre de n'importe quel endroit de cette demeure. Que je sois présent, ou non, ne changera rien je pense. »

Rose ne put qu'acquiescer en grimaçant.

« Allez ma chérie, ouvrons cette fichue lettre une fois pour toute. » dit Scorpius en tendant la main vers sa femme.

Rose lui sourit et lui donna la lettre alors qu'ils échangeaient un tendre baiser s'apportant soutien mutuel face à ce qu'ils allaient entendre. Puis, elle se recroquevilla dans sa chaise, baissa les yeux et enfonça la tête dans son cou, prête à entendre les hurlements de son père lui percer les tympans.

« ROSE HERMIONE MOLLY WEASLEY !!! » entendit-elle hurler, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce n'était pas son père mais sa mère qui hurlait à travers cette beuglante. « COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS PRE VENIR AINSI DE TON MARIAGE ? AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DES CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES ? TON PÈRE EST EN TRAIN DE DEVENIR FOU ET C'EST MOI QUI SUIS LÀ À L'ENTENDRE HURLER À TOUT VA ! TES GRANDS PARENTS ÉTAIENT PRÉSENTS, TA GRAND-MÈRE EN EST TOMBÉE DANS LES POMMES ! OH IL EST BEAU LE COURAGE DE GRYFFONDOR, BRAVO ! JE TE PREVIENS JEUNE FILLE, SI TU NE VIENS PAS T'EXPLIQUER AUJOURD'HUI, CE N'EST PAS DE TON PÈRE QU'IL TE FAUDRA TE CACHER ! QUANT A TOI, MON CHER BEAU FILS, TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, ALORS EFFACE MOI CE SOURIRE NARQUOIS DE TON VISAGE ! CE QUE J'AI SUPPORTÉ DE TA FUINE DE PÈRE, JE NE LE SUPPORTERAI PAS AVEC TOI !»

Scorpius n'en revenait pas, comme Hermione Weasley pouvait-elle savoir qu'il sourirait en entendant cette lettre. Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard à son père, qui ne lui répondit pas un hochement d'épaule.

« SI JE N'AI PAS DE VOS NOUVELLES D'ICI L'HEURE DU THÉ, J'ENVOIE TOUS LES WEASLEY À VOTRE RECHERCHE, J'ESPÈRE M'ÊTRE BIEN FAITE COMPRENDRE ! »

Même si Hermione Weasley ne pouvait les voir, les jeunes mariés acquiescèrent vivement devant la beuglante, puis la lettre se tourna vers Astoria.

« Astoria, je crois qu'il serait bon que nous prenions le thé toutes les deux, histoire de mieux nous connaître. Après tout nous sommes de la même famille maintenant, et avec nos maris respectifs et notre inconscience progéniture je pense qu'il serait bon que nous fassions front commun. »

La beuglante se tourna cette fois vers Draco.

« Et toi je te préviens, si j'entends que tu es allé parader devant Ron à cause de ce mariage Draco, je te jure que je t'enverrai rejoindre nos amis les détraqueurs ! » dit-elle menaçante. « Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée. » finit-elle aimablement.

La lettre tira la langue au couple et se découpa en morceau.

« Ca aurait pu être pire, je crois. » dit Scorpius en se passant la main dans les cheveux, avec malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui… » finit par dire Rose en souriant légèrement, « on s'en sort pas trop mal. »

« Allons Madame Malfoy, allons affronter vos parents. » dit-il en se levant décidé.

« Tu as raison. » dit Rose en le suivant. « Qu'on en finisse. »

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte de la salle à manger, Scorpius se tourna vers son père.

« Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nous d'ici le déjeuner… » commença Scorpius.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on préviendra les aurors et sainte mangouste. » dit son père en souriant.

« Merci père. »

Rose ne dit rien et entraîna son mari loin de Draco, se préparant mentalement à affronter la fureur de ses parents.

**Fin.**

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

À bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
